


Literal Fluff

by DaisyChainz



Series: Caution: Phasma Working [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Coming on Skin, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Phasma Ships It, Scheming, Star Wars modern au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 10:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: Kylux Romance Week: Gift GivingBen wants to give it All to Hux.





	Literal Fluff

Ben stopped outside the pet supply store and couldn't help tapping the glass. The cat loaf on the other side deigned to open her eyes to peer at him. Then, unimpressed, went back to sleep. 

He felt Hux brush against his arm as he came to stand next to him. Hux sighed as he watched two kittens roll and nip at each other. "I would love to have a cat, but kittens take so much time."

Ben pointed to the cat loaf. "That's the nice thing about rescue. You don't have to start off with a kitten. And look, she even matches you."

It was true. The cat loaf was a pretty, bright orange. 

"I'll bet she's litter trained too. All ready to go home with you." Hux didn't answer, he was still looking at the kittens. Ben nudged his arm. "Let's go in and get a better look."

Hux looked like he was about to object, then he just looked resigned and followed Ben into the store. Between the front door and the cat section four employees said hello to Hux--by name. 

Ben was grinning, "just how often do you come here?" Hux sniffed. "That sounds like a bad pick up line." Ben laughed. "That sounds like you avoiding the question."

Hux huffed and rolled his eyes. "Fine, I come in sometimes on my way home from work. I like playing with the kittens, and the more used to people they are the more likely they will get adopted." He tapped the glass where the kittens were playing and they froze to watch him intently for a moment. Then one jumped on the other and they rolled again. 

A girl that looked like a college student approached. Her shirt said "Rose". "You wanna socialize them a little?" Hux nodded and stepped back so she could unlock the door. She reached in, then paused and looked at the men. "Both?" Then reached for both kittens when they nodded. She carried the kittens back to a door labeled "cat play room". Ben looked around as he followed her in. The room was full of squeaky toys and climbing and scratching posts. She set the kittens on the floor and passed Hux and Ben going back out the door. "Have fun!"

Hux picked up one of the kittens and set it on a block. He stroked it a few times, then rolled a ball in it's direction. Immediately the kitten pounced on the ball, and rolled completely over it. It jumped back up and shook its over-large ears. 

Ben picked up the other kitten and sat on one of the blocks, stroking it's fur and feeling the purr reverberating through its belly into his palm. "They are adorable." He scratched its ears. 

The kittens started getting tired after about fifteen minutes, so they carried them back out to the glass cages. While they waited for someone to come with a key Ben admired the Ginger cat again. No longer a loaf, she had stretched out now that the sun was coming into her cage. She completely ignored Ben when he tapped the glass. 

Hux joined him. "She is quite a pretty cat. She looks very soft." At the sound of his voice the cat opened her eyes and sat up. She looked at Hux, then looked at the kitten he was holding. She turned her back on them both and started licking her paws. 

Ben chuckled. "I don't think she likes you're holding that kitten. She might be a little jealous."

Hux hummed dubiously, but after he handed over the kitten he tapped on her glass again. This time she glanced over her back at him, decided he was worth the effort, and came over and rubbed against the glass. Ben watched Hux's face as he admired her. 

"Excuse me." The employee with the key turned back towards Ben. "Can we socialize this one too?" Hux gave him a sharp, questioning look. 

"Sure," he said, fumbling with the keys. His name tag said "Poe". "She doesn't get out much. It will be good for her." She watched the man unlock the door and tensed when he reached for her, but she didn't try to escape. 

"What's her name?" Ben followed him to the cat play room. 

"This here is Mildred. She was a stray brought into one of the county pounds. They never located an owner and she was there for about six months. No takers." He set her on one of the raised scratching posts, where she tentatively sniffed around. Poe continued, "so they sent her here hoping to increase her chances of getting adopted." He scratched her under her chin. "Didn't they, sweet girl?"

After they left the store Ben and Hux walked the block and a half to Hux's apartment. Hux seemed very quiet, Ben seemed preoccupied. 

They cleaned up from dinner and shared a glass of wine in the kitchen. Ben waited for Hux to take a sip, then licked the wine off his lips. Still holding the wine glass Hux leaned into him and pressed their lips together. 

"I think you should adopt that cat." Hux pulled away in surprise. "What? That was a bit abrupt. Where did that come from?" Ben took the wine glass back and took another sip. "You obviously want to."

Hux pulled the glass out of Ben's hand and carried it to the living room. "Of course I want to. But that is hardly justification to take on such a big responsibility without careful consideration." Ben followed Hux and the wine onto the couch. "Oh, I think you've considered it pretty thoroughly."

"I decided a long time ago it wasn't a good idea. I'm hardly ever here. When would I have time to train a cat?" Ben put his arm over Hux's shoulder and got comfortable. "That was when you were thinking only of getting a kitten. I agree, that wouldn't be a good fit. But an adult cat doesn't need a lot of attention. You feed it a couple times a day, and visit on evenings and weekends. Any more than that and they get tired of you."

Hux handed over the wine and settled himself against Ben's side. "How are you such an expert on cats?" Ben swirled the wine. "I had two cats growing up, R2 and C3." He took a drink as Hux laughed at him. "I was learning my letters and numbers when got them. Sue me. Mom got a new cat a couple years ago and kept the tradition. His name is BB8."

"I don't know." Hux sighed. 

"Ok, let me ask you a few questions then," Ben took the glass and drained the last swallow. "What would you feed your cat?" Hux took the glass from him and set it on the coffee table. "I would probably do dry foods in the morning, for convenience. I'll be here in the evenings to pick it up when she's done, so a wet food then. For variety. They sell some very recommended brands at the pet store."

"Nice. Where would you put a litter box?"

"There's actually room under the bathroom sink for a box. I could leave it on the floor until she's used to where it is, then gradually move it into the cupboard with the door cracked."

Ben slid a hand over Hux's leg. "What about a vet?"

Hux touched Ben's hand, his fingers trailing up his arm. "There are a couple of vets that work with the store and the rescue animals. I actually met one in there once. She was very knowledgeable and good with the animals. I think her practice isn't too far from here." His fingers slid under the sleeve of Ben shirt, feeling his bicep. Hux snuggled in a little closer. 

"Huh, I didn't know that." Ben moved his hand over Hux's hip and pulled until Hux shifted into his lap, straddling his thighs. "What would you do if you're spending the night at my place?"

Hux sagged against him in disappointment. "See? I just don't think it would work." But Ben wrapped his large hands over Hux's back. "She would actually be fine on her own, but since you would only see her evenings and weekends I understand why you wouldn't want to. So no, you put her in the nice carrier you brought her home in. And you bring her to my place."

Hux stroked Ben's cheek gently. "Would you really want my cat in your apartment?" Ben caught his hand and nibbled his fingers. "Why not. You really should get that cat. You were the only person she really responded to, I think it was love at first sight."

"Hmmmm," said Hux thoughtfully, tracing Ben's lips with his fingertips. His own lips soon followed. 

Slow, lingering, searching kisses followed. Ben held Hux on his lap and explored with his tongue. First his mouth, then his neck, his ears. Hux made little sounds that made his heart want to burst. They broke from a kiss and Ben pulled him closer, Hux willingly came. Hux drew his fingers over Ben's features, tracing his lips, his nose, his ears. He stroked his cheek and he could swear Ben was going to melt into the couch. 

Hux kissed his throat and Ben blurted out "let me do it for you Hux. Let me get you the cat."

Hux sat up. "What?" Surely he misunderstood; perhaps he didn't have enough blood in his head. "Are you mad?"

Ben looked at him pleadingly, those dark eyes almost irresistible pools. "You wouldn't even let me get you a Valentines card. Let me do this for you."

Hux felt like his voice was slightly shrill when he responded. "I didn't even let you get me a card. Why would I let you buy me a living thing?" He held onto Ben's broad shoulders to center himself. His warmth soaking through the fabric and into his hands. 

"You didn't let me get you a card because supporting the commercialism undermines the inherent ideals of a day to love. The industry focuses on material objects as physical symbols of romantic love and turns it into a competition, also completely drowning out other forms of love that are just as important and can grow and be supported without commercial objects."

Hux's mouth dropped open. How could he argue with that? "Oh, you were listening."

Ben grinned. "Of course I was. But the point is that the cat isn't a random symbolic object. You want a cat. You're prepared to have a cat. You just haven't taken that last step yet. Let me do that. For you."

Hux stared at Ben, his mind racing. The look he had was open, hopeful, his tone and body language radiating comfort and affection. Why did it feel like saying yes to Ben's suggestion was saying yes to more than just a cat? 

"It's too much money, Ben. I can't let you spend all your money on me like that."

Ben took a breath to calm his racing heart. "I would, I would for you." Hux shook his head so he continued. "But ok, I'll pay the adoption and first vet check fees, and you get all the stuff you'll need for the apartment. And I get to buy everything for my place."

Hux licked his lips and kissed Ben. It felt like he was sealing some kind of deal and that made his heart race. But he grinned and nodded. "All right, let's do this. We'll go by tomorrow after work. It's Friday so I can be here all weekend with her." He kissed him again. "Thank you Ben."

Ben's smile was dazzling to him. 

*** **

It took two trips to get everything back to Hux's apartment. The second trip Hux towed the cat carrier, trying not to jostle it too much. "I'm not going to call her Mildred, poor girl." Ben used Hux's key to open the door and closed it behind him. "But I do like the idea of an old fashioned name."

"What were you thinking?" Ben asked as Hux set the carrier on the floor and loosened the closure. 

Hux looked up at him. "I was actually thinking of Millicent? It wouldn't be so different for her to get used to." As soon as he opened the door a ginger streak pushed through and disappeared down the hall. Hux sighed. "Maybe we'll give her some time, then go look for her."

Ben smoothed a hand over his shoulder. "C'mon, let's go unpack her things." When Hux looked down the hall again he squeezed the shoulder. "She'll be fine. C'mon." Hux nodded and got up to follow him into the kitchen. 

Once they had set up the litter box, figured out how to put together the scratching post and opened a can of food, they decided to look for her. Hux finally found her under the bed. "Hello there, darling." He tapped his fingers on the floor. The cat tensed and watched intently, but didn't move out from under the bed. Hux looked over his shoulder as he heard Ben moving in the doorway. 

The bowls of food and water clinked as he set them on the floor. "She'll probably be under there for a while. Maybe she'll venture out for these if we leave her alone." Hux sighed, but took the not-so-subtle hint and followed Ben back down the hallway. 

Hux lay across Ben's chest and went through the motions of watching the movie Ben put on. Halfway through he insisted they lay on the other end of the couch, so he could see down the hallway better. Ben moved without complaint, but he did remark "she could be under there for a day or two. But she's fine. She'll come out to eat when she gets hungry."

Ben let him stare down the hallway then pulled him into a tight hug. "She is fine, I promise." Hux tucked his chin under Ben's chin and sighed. "But what if she isn't? What if she doesn't adjust to the apartment, or to me . . ."

"Shhhhh." Ben rubbed his back. "She's going to love it here, she's going to love you. Cats are adaptable and resilient and you are going to spoil her rotten. It's all going to be fine. Besides," he craned his head down to look at Hux. He raised his head and looked at Ben's smile. "Bringing home a new family member is a very special occasion. You know what you said about special occasions." Hux cast his mind back, trying to remember discussing special occasions with Ben. 

He had a sudden flash of a conversation that started "not many people can eat me under the table." Hux flushed and bit his lip. 

He glanced down the hall again. 

Ben gently put two fingers under his chin and pulled his face back towards him. "She's fine, watching the door won't make her come out from under the bed." Hux grimaced, "now I'm worried she will come out."

Ben laughed out loud. "You have a cat now. I think you might have to learn to have an audience." Hux wrinkled his nose. "That might take some getting used to. Maybe tonight we should close the bedroom door?"

Instead of answering Ben used his fingers to draw Hux's lips to his. Once he had Hux's attention he whispered against them "I'm gonna eat your ass." Hux gave a surprised squeak and started to protest. Ben overrode him. "Nope, you're the one celebrating, you're the one that gets to come." Before Hux could say anything else Ben pulled him into a deep kiss. 

Ben didn't give him another chance to think. He kissed him and pushed his hands under his clothes. He loosened his pants enough to get a hand down the back, rubbing his fingers in between his ass cheeks. As soon as he touched his underwear he let out a surprised sound. Hux grinned at him hazily, "I thought you deserved to have those again." He yelped as Ben grabbed him and rolled him on the couch. He hungrily pulled Hux's pants down and chucked them onto the floor. "I need to get a better look at these." He smoothed his hands over the black satin lingerie Hux had been wearing under his clothes all day.

"It's a good thing I didn't know you were wearing these. I might have had to break the 'no sex at work' rule." He buried his face against the soft underwear, with Hux hard underneath. Then he had Hux's hips in his hand. "Turn over." And was flipping him almost before he could think. Hux lay with his ass in the air, and Ben buried his face in Hux's clothed ass. 

Hux shuddered as Ben breathed through the fabric over his skin. He gave his ass one lick through the lingerie for good measure, then moaned as he pulled it down to reveal Hux. Ben's large hands covered Hux's ass as he pulled it apart to reveal his tight little asshole. "Ahh, Hux." He managed before he took his first bare lick.

Ben stroked his tongue around his ass, pushing just slightly to encourage the tight ring to relax enough to let him in. Gradually he worked the tip of his tongue in, his own dick responding to the sounds Hux was making. Ben ground the palm of his hand into the front of his pants, then focused on Hux. 

He worked plenty of saliva over his ass, got it good and wet for him. He worked the tips of his thumbs in, to open him up even more. Then he pressed his tongue down in between. Hux was starting to squirm then. 

Hux gripped the pillow under him and didn't care that he was starting to drool into it. "Oh my God. Ben, that feels . . . That feels, BEN." Pleasure shot through his body, straight down his dick. Arousal burned through his stomach. Ben kept working his tongue and his thumbs inside him. It felt amazing and Hux couldn't even put two words together to let him know. 

Hux's moans continued to work on Ben. He had opened up Hux enough to get the tips of both thumbs in. His tongue continued to push along the edge and down into his ass. And his own dick was throbbing in his pants. He knew it wasn't going to take much to finish him off. But he was busy concentrating on Hux. 

"Hux, touch yourself." His voice was ragged and he immediately put his mouth back on Hux. He started thrusting, short and sharp, with his thumbs. He could see Hux moving his arm, trying to match Ben's rhythm. Both of them were shaky and struggling to concentrate. 

Finally Ben felt Hux's orgasm hit him; he pushed back against Ben's tongue and thumbs, and a long breathy moan escaped his lips, getting louder as he hit his peak. Ben kept pushing into him, tasting and thrusting until Hux let out an exhausted, but sated, sob. 

"Don't move." Kylo steadied his hips, then scooted up behind him and undid his pants with shaking hands. "Jesus, I gotta see my come all over this beautiful, freshly comed ass." He took himself in hand and moaned at the almost-relief it offered. 

Hux looked back, trying to see Ben's dick and hands. He couldn't see that, but he could see Ben's face; pleasure and tension warred over his features as his hand worked him closer. Finally he threw back his head and let out a cry of relief--Hux could feel his come, hot and wet, spraying over his ass and back. Hux shivered in pleasure as a final spike of arousal hit him. 

Ben finally sighed out, running his softening dick through his come and over Hux's ass. "Damn, you look amazing like this." He placed a hand on Hux's back for a moment so he could catch his breath. 

"Ok," he finally sat up and said. "Let me get some towels to clean up and you can go check on your cat."

*** **

Hux: I'm in love!

Phasma: it's about time. I'm really happy for you Hux. 

Hux: look who finally came out from under the bed!

Phasma: ??

(Sends 5 pictures of ginger cat in various stages of glaring at the camera) 

Hux: isn't she beautiful?? Her name is Millicent. 

Phasma: where did she come from? 

Hux: from the pet supply place. Ben took me in there and ended up adopting her for me. 

Phasma: Ben did? 

Hux: yes! Ben has been wonderful. Especially when I felt badly that she wouldn't come out for two days. 

Phasma: I told Ben you like going in there, but I never suggested he buy you a cat. He did that all on his own. 

Hux: you told Ben about the pet store?

Phasma: yes. Who names their cat Millicent??


End file.
